Tú serás mi único recuerdo
by anipraman23
Summary: Un momento... solo un momento de pequeños juntos fue grabado en la memoria de los dos ,un encuentro,un tropiezo,confuciones ,ahora que se ven... ¿Qué es lo que pasará?
1. El Recuerdo

**Una historia creada por Fiorella, Anita, Teresa y Valeria. ¡No puedo creer que suba un primer fic! ¡Sí!. Por favor, dejen comentarios que se los agradeceremos. **

Un día en el parque, un chico rubio de ojos azules, se encontraba echado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo.

**(Takeru´s Flashback)**

Un pequeño T.K se encontraba columpiándose mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor y vio a una pequeña niña de cabello corto castaño que se encontraba sentada llorando desconsoladamente, él se le acercó y le dijo:

¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo él preguntando

Es que…Gatomon – dijo Kari recordando la razón por la cual comenzó a llorar y sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Tranquilízate, por favor, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas – dijo T.K entristecido él también.

Bueno, ella desapareció y por más que la busco… no la encuentro – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

¿Y qué es ella? – dijo T.K tratando de que su nueva amiga se olvide de lo sucedido.

¡Ella es mi digimon! ¿Sabes qué es un digimon? – dijo Kari curiosa.

T.K se acercó a ella lentamente y al oído le dijo:

Sí sé que es un digimon, yo también tengo uno y se llama Patamon, es mi mejor amigo – dijo un T.K orgulloso.

¡Wow! ¿Y dónde está él? – dijo Kari cada vez más curiosa.

Se fue a la Isla File, tal vez ahí esté Gatomon – dijo T.K

Sí, puede ser… ¡Mira ahí esta mi hermano Tai! – dijo Kari señalando a un joven de pelo castaño.

¡Ahí! ¡Mira! Ahí va mi hermano Matt, espero verte pronto – dijo T.K

¡Claro! ¡Yo también! ¿Amigos por siempre? – dijo Kari ofreciéndole su meñique.

¡Sí! ¡No me olvidaré de ti! –dijo T.K estrechándole el meñique.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver? – dijo esperanzado por ver a esa linda niña que, ahora que se daba cuenta, ya no era tan niña ya que, ellos tenían la misma edad en ese momento.

En otro lugar del mismo parque, una chica de cabello corto castaño estaba esperando a su enamorado mientras pensaba mirando al suelo y susurró:

En este parque… – dijo Kari recordando

**(Kari´s Flashback)**

Jugando a las escondidas con Gatomon, me tocaba a mí encontrarla pero, cuando la quería atrapar, nunca estaba, estuve así media hora hasta que me empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas por la preocupación. Un niño rubio de hermosos ojos azules se bajó de uno de los columpios que se encontraban ahí y se me acercó.

¿Qué te ocurre? – me dijo mirándome preocupado.

Es que…Gatomon – dije yo mirándolo a los ojos recordando mi preocupación y volví a llorar.

Tranquilízate, por favor, no me gusta ver llorar a las personas – me miró con unos ojos que sentí que me tranquilizaron.

Bueno, ella desapareció y por más que la busco… no la encuentro –dije preocupada mientras pensaba en mi mejor amiga y me secaba mis lágrimas.

¿Y qué es ella?-me dijo ese niño haciendo que con su mirada me olvidara del problema.

¡Ella es mi digimon! – dije yo

**(Fin de Flashback)**


	2. El Rencuentro

**Hey, hola, volví a escribir con mis amigas especialmente con mi amiga Fiorella xd la cual la quiero demasiado. Y nos salió el segundo capítulo espero que les guste c:**

**Tú serás mi único recuerdo**

**Capítulo 02: El Rencuentro**

En plenos recuerdos sintió que alguien se tropezaba con sus piernas las cuales se encontraban estiradas.

¡Auch! – exclamó un chico el cual su cabello se reflejaba con los rayos del sol.

¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Kari ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo – déjame ayudarte.

Él la tomó y al momento de sentir la mano del otro, ambos se sintieron un poco raros y se miraban a los ojos.

Es…esos…o…jos –tartamudeó ella recordando la mirada del niño que en aquella ocasión ella había conocido en el parque cuando era pequeña.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó T.K tratando de entender lo que le dijo aquella chica que juraba que era la niña del parque.

No nada, es que recordé algo –habló Kari preguntándose en su mente si aquel chico era…no, no, como va a ser él.

Takeru, tratándose de parar, sintió que sus piernas le dolían demasiado.

¡Auch!, me duelen demasiado – se quejó T.K sobándose las rodillas.

Tranquilo, no te pares aún, ven, siéntate a mi lado –contestó Kari mientras hacía que T.K se apoyara en ella.

Gracias –sonrió T.K, cuando sintieron otra vez el contacto entre ellos, se volvieron a sentir raros, como si una corriente eléctrica les recorría todo el cuerpo.

¡Listo!... ¿Cómo te llamas? – interrogó Kari mostrando curiosidad.

Me llamo Takeru Takaishi, ¿y tú? – preguntó él tratando de averiguar algo más.

Me llamo Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto y perdón, no fue mi intención hacerlo Takeru –respondió ella avergonzada por eso y media extrañada por la manera en que lo había conocido.

No te preocupes y llámame T.K – afirmó T.K mirándola.

A mí, dime Kari. Disculpa T.K pero, hay algo que te tengo que preguntar – contestó Kari avergonzada por decir eso.

Claro Kari, dime, es más, yo también quiero decirte algo –respondió T.K sonriéndole.

Kari desde lo lejos vio a Davis y apurada, ya que sabía lo celoso que era su enamorado, pues sí, Davis era su enamorado, se apresuró en pararse y le dijo:

Espero volverte a ver otro día T.K, fue un gusto conocerte. Un poco extraño pero genial al mismo tiempo, me tengo que ir, chau –dijo Kari triste por no haberle preguntado lo que ella quería saber.

Claro, Kari, no lo dudes ya que, acabo de volver de Francia y necesito un guía y tú eres la primera persona que conozco. Además, desearía saber qué me quieres decir – habló T.K mientras se paraba y estrechaba la mano de Kari. Sin poder evitar sentir esa extraña pero linda sensación.

Si es así, espérame acá mañana, a la misma hora –afirmó Kari mientras se iba apresurada para que no la vea Davis.

Mientras Kari se fue hacia Davis, T.K se volvió a sentar dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde iba Kari, vio a ésta y a un chico con el pelo erizado que la abrazaba y luego de eso dirigía sus labios lentamente hacia los de ella.

Al parecer, ella ya tiene enamorado – susurró T.K triste y pensando en que hermosa se veía Kari y luego sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Qué me está pasando?, ella ya tiene enamorado y yo tal vez soy un simple recuerdo y quién sabe si ella es la niña o no.

En el otro lado del parque en donde se encontraba Kari y Davis, Kari le dijo a Davis:

No me molestes, no me trates como si fuera otra más de tus enamoradas, yo no soy así –exclamó Kari molesta.

Kari…lo siento, no sabía que tomarte de la cintura te molestaría tanto –comentó Davis con una mirada de desprecio.

Ya, que me tomes de la cintura, eso te la paso pero, que tu mano vaya más abajo, eso sí que no te lo permito porque yo no soy una cualquiera –dijo Kari molesta y yéndose del parque.

Davis fue detrás de Kari pero, ella apresuró el paso y Davis por más que corrió no la pudo alcanzar.

Ya de noche en la casa de Kari, ella se encontraba tirada en su cama boca arriba pensando si mañana se volvería a encontrar con T.K, con solo mencionar su nombre, apareció un sonrisa en su rostro. Por una extraña razón se sentía muy emocionada, no sabía por qué se sentía así, era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, desde la mañana en que lo había visto, no había podido sacarlo de su mente.

¿Qué te sucede, Kari? –preguntó Gatomon viéndola de una manera preocupada pues, nunca le había visto así.

T.K…–pensaba en voz alta Kari.

¿T.K? ¿Quién es ése?– preguntó de nuevo Gatomon preocupada.

¿Ah? ¿Qué dices Gatomon?... ¿Acaso lo conocías y no me lo habías presentado?–interrogó una Kari un tanto molesta por no haber sabido nada de la amistad entre T.K y Gatomon.

Ah…No pero, tú acabas de decir su nombre y cuando lo dijiste tu cara torno a un color medio rojizo–contestó Gatomon.

¡¿En serio?!–gritó Kari cuya cara se había vuelto un tomate.

Sí, ¿acaso dudas de mí?– respondió Gatomon un poco enojada por la desconfianza de Kari.

No pero…bueno a ti no te puedo esconder nada–dijo Kari y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le sucedió.

Mientras en la casa de T.K, él ya había terminado de cenar y ya le había dado su cena a Patamon.

T.K pensaba en Kari, la linda chica de ojos acaramelados que había conocido en el parque y que… tenía enamorado.

¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me importa tanto eso?!–dijo T.K gritando, estaba muy frustrado.

¿Qué pasa T.K?–pronunció Patamon quien ya estaba durmiendo.

No, nada Patamon, sigue durmiendo–contestó T.K mientras que pensaba si ir o no mañana al parque.

Bueno…pero, dime una cosa, ¿A quién acabas de conocer?–susurró Patamon con los ojos cerrados.

No, a nadie–dijo T.K tratando que Patamon no vea que se había sonrojado–Tú sigue durmiendo– respondió T.K mientras también se iba a dormir.

Takeru decidió ir al parque pues por alguna extraña razón sentía que necesitaba verla de nuevo, a ella y a sus lindos ojos acaramelados. Mientras tanto, Kari no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama pensando en ir o no


	3. La fallida salida

**Hoola bueno, terminé las tareas y decidí publicar el tercer capítulo también lo hice con todas y sobre todo con que les gustec:**

* * *

Pero, minutos antes de quedarse dormida, decidió ir a ver a T.K el siguiente día ya que, aunque trataba de decidirse a no ir, por alguna razón, el no ir le ocasionaba mucha tristeza y además, se moría de curiosidad por la respuesta a su pregunta.

Al día siguiente, Kari se despertó y fue directamente a verse en el espejo y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban unas horas para su encuentro con T.K. Mientras que éste, seguía dormido plácidamente. Después de tomar una ducha, cambiarse y tomar su desayuno, Kari se dispuso a lavar sus dientes cuando vibró su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Davis y decía que la quería, que haría de todo por una segunda oportunidad y que estaba muy arrepentido por cómo la había tratado. Por alguna extraña razón, Kari no sabía y hasta, tal vez, no quería, darle una segunda oportunidad. Cuando agarró su mochila, sonó su canción favorita en su celular y contestó.

– ¿Hola?–dijo ella sin ver quién la llamaba pero, en su interior, rogaba que no fuera Davis.

– Hola Kari, soy yo, Yolei–habló Yolei mientras lloraba.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó la castaña preocupada.

* * *

Ya se había levantado, duchado y cambiado para ver a Kari, se encontraba muy emocionado. Creía que era solo porque ella iba a ser su primera amiga allí.

– T.K, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?–pronunció Patamon con los ojos cerrados.

– Es que voy a ver a una chica que conocí– contestó mientras se echaba su colonia preferida.

– ¿Vas a ver a esa tal Kari?– Patamon se le había acercado.

– Sí, a ella pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?– cuestionó el chico de ojos azules extrañado.

– Es que dijiste su nombre muchas veces mientras dormías –dijo Patamon.

T.K se sonrojó y se quedó callado mientras se iba a la cocina.

– Buenos días mamá–saludó a su mamá mientras se servía cereal.

– Hola T.K. ¡Qué bueno que ya estés listo!– la mamá del rubio lo felicitó sonriendo.

– ¿Listo para qué?–preguntó.

– Listo para la entrevista de la nueva escuela, te lo dije ayer apenas desempacamos todo– dijo su mamá. Ella ya sabía que él lo había olvidado.

– ¡¿Es ahora?!– exclamó recordando, quería hablar con Kari para decirle si podría ser más tarde pero, no le pidió su celular y menos su dirección.

– Sí, T.K– dijo su mamá parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta–te espero en el auto.

– Ya voy mamá–contestó él mirando al suelo y pensando que aquella hermosa castaña ya no le volvería a hablar. Y el creía que ya tenía una amiga.

* * *

Mientras que el rubio se iba triste a su entrevista, Kari estaba hablando con Yolei.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–la chica de ojos acaramelados estaba muy preocupada por su amiga ya que, eramuy difícil que ella llore.

– Es que… escuché a Ken decir que le gustaba una chica de nuestro colegio y que ella es hermosa y muy simpática–susurró la chica de pelo morado sollozando y quebrándose.

– Pero, Yolei, tal vez seas tú– afirmó ella sintiéndose mal por su amiga y tratando de darle esperanzas como algún día le dio esperanzas el niño del parque.

– No sé Kari… me siento horrible… ¿Puedes venir?, te necesito mejor amiga.-contestó ella.

– Es que…voy a estar ocupada – Kari no sabía que decir.

– ¿Algo es más importante que tu mejor amiga?–interrogó la chica de lentes algo dolida porque creía que su mejor amiga no tenía tiempo para ella.

– No, no te pongas así…ahorita voy a tu casa–respondió resignada y triste ya que no había forma de decirle a T.K que no podía ir.

Cuando colgó, dijo para sí misma:

– Lo siento T.K_–_ Kari nunca se había sentido tan triste por no ir a ver a alguien y menos a alguien que apenas conocía.

* * *

– Lo siento Kari– apenas pronunció esto, se subía al auto de su mamá para ir a la entrevista del nuevo colegio. El carro de su mamá era rojo y ese color era un rojo parecido a los ojos de Kari. Luego de haber finalizado la entrevista del nuevo colegio, le dijeron que empezaría al día siguiente. El colegio era muy grande, más grande que en el que había estudiado allá en Francia.

* * *

T.K ya había llegado a su casa y se fue al baño pues sabía que si se iba a su cuarto, Patamon le iba a preguntar por qué estaba tan triste y él no quería hablar de eso. Se miró al espejo y pensó que Kari tendría un mal concepto de él, decidió mojarse la cara y tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento raro de culpa pues, sabía que él no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

–_Ya no la volveré a ver y también quién sabe si estará en el mismo colegio que yo_– pensaba mientras salía triste del baño y se dirigía a su cuarto ya que, notó que Patamon no estaba ahí.

Su mamá lo vio y le aconsejó que se acueste temprano para mañana empezar un buen día.

–T.K disculpa pero, no voy a poder llevarte al colegio mañana, tendrás que irte solo–su mamá se sentía muy mal porque desde hace un tiempo atrás, ella y su menor hijo estaban muy distanciados.

–No te preocupes– contestó cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y cerró los ojos para poder quedarse dormido.

* * *

Era lunes y Kari ya estaba entrando al salón y se sentó al fondo, puso su mochila en la carpeta del costado ya que, nadie estaba sentando allí desde que comenzó el año. El salón era grande de color azul y las columna moradas. Olía a limpio a comparación a los viernes o demás días ya que, según la castaña, algunos chicos no conocían lo que era ventanas eran grandes y gracias a estas, se podía ver que el sol estaba más fuerte que hace algunos dí profesora acababa de llegar y puso sus tizas en la pizarra cuando salió un rato y entró con tres chicos.

– Buenos días clase–dijo la profesora de Matemática– hay tres alumnos nuevos que se acaban de integrar a nuestro salón, pasen por favor.

Kari levantó la cara y lo vio.

* * *

**jeje que tal estuvo? c: xd espero que les haya gustado y esperamos sus reviews después de cinco comentarios subo el otro yyy no me maten porque no hayan salido xd**


	4. Nuevos en el colegio

**Hola hola! Bueno antes, les pedía que me dejaran cinco reviews para pasar la historia pero, me di cuenta que la historia es para agradecer a Digimon por brindarme una buena infancia y amar este programa…. Así que, olvídense de que sino me dejan cinco no subiré el otro… si desean lo pueden hacer y obvio, se los agradeceré. Gracias a todos y bueno aquí esta la historia.**

**DISCLAMER: Digimon no pertenece al igual que sus personajes, si fuera así, hace rato Kari hubiese estado con T.K y Tai con Sora.**

* * *

Kari levantó la cara y lo vio, no pudo evitar ponerse roja y miró a otro lado ya que se sentía mal por no haber ido al parque y sabía que le dolería mucho la indiferencia de él aunque, solo lo conozca un poco.

T.K la vio y vio que Kari lo había visto y se había puesto roja, T.K pensaba que se había puesto así porque estaba enojada con él por haberla plantado ayer.

– Bueno, ellos son T.K, Catherine y Willis, los dos primeros vienen de Francia y Willis viene de Estados Unidos–anunció la profesora– A ver…Tú, Willis, siéntate al lado de Kari y ustedes dos siéntense a los costados de Davis.

– _Dios, hubiese deseado que T.K se sentara a mi costado–_pensó Kari– _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!Casi ni lo conozco y dudo que quiera volver a hablarme_ – siguió pensando mientras sacaba su mochila de la otra silla y le sonreía a Willis como para darle la bienvenida.

– Muy bien alumnos–dijo la profesora de Matemática– la clase pasada estuvimos viendo lo que era Factorización, quiero que copien estos ejercicios de la pizarra y se junten con alguien, la pareja debe de ser mixta ya que, sino son mixtas se van a pasar la clase jugando y la primera pareja que los acabe, tendrá dos puntos a favor en el examen final.

Kari copiaba los ejercicios cuando le tiraron un papelito que le cayó en la cara, lo abrió irritada y era de parte de Davis y decía de una manera muy vulgar si quería ser su pareja, como si el mensaje que le mandó lo hubiese escrito otra persona así que decidió negarse y siguió escribiendo los ejercicios, vio que Willis le había dicho a Catherine y vio que ésta se puso muy roja, Kari se rió por la manera en que Willis y Catherine se veían juntos.

Mientras tanto, como T.K era nuevo, solo conocía a Kari y a la chica nueva que había entrado con él al salón y como vio que ella estaba con el otro chico nuevo, decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle a Kari, así que, agarró su mochila y se acercó despacio, ésta se había echado en su carpeta ya que, no entendía ningún ejercicio y se estaba frustrando.

– Ho…Hola Kari – tartamudeaba T.K parado a su lado– me preguntaba… ¿Pue…puedo juntar…juntarme contigo?, sabes que soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie.

– Claro T.K–afirmó Kari mientras él se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar mover su carpeta para que puedan estar lo más cerca posible– pen… pensé que…estabas molesto conmigo.

– ¿Yo? ¿No eras tú la que estaba molesta conmigo?–contestó T.K extrañado.

– No–dijeron al mismo tiempo– yo pensé que tú lo estabas–volvieron a decir esto al mismo tiempo, Kari y T.K se empezaron a reír y todos los miraron como si estuvieran locos.

Luego, los dos explicaron los motivos por los cuales habían dejado "plantado" al otro. Después de escucharse se rieron ya que, ninguno se había dejado plantado. Decidieron empezar a resolver los ejercicios ya que, tanto Davis como la profesora los estaban mirando mal.

– Kari… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– dijo T.K posando sus ojos azules en los acaramelados de Kari que él encontraba tan lindos.

– Bueno, T.K, si me preguntas de esto… no creo poder responderte–contestó ella mientras sonreía.

– ¿Por qué no decidiste hacer grupo con tu enamorado?… Davis, creo que se llama –preguntó mientras terminaba de copiar los ejercicios y recordaba que eso ya lo había visto en su colegio anterior que quedaba en Francia.

– Es que, Davis, es muy estúpido y me estoy cansando por eso, preferí hacerlo sola pero, aunque trato de entender, no me sale ninguno– habló ella exasperada.

– Ah… ¿No entiendes?, si quieres te explico–inquirió T.K sonriéndole.

– Claro… gracias T.K – agradeció Kari emocionada y estaba a punto de darle un abrazo a T.K pero, tuvo un poco de miedo así que, se limitó a asentir.

– Mira, es sencillo, solo debes de descomponerlo hasta que se encuentre en su mínima expresión… así– explicó T.K mientras le explicaba con el primer ejercicio.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así de sencillo?! – exclamó Kari emocionada por haber entendido a su nuevo profesor de Matemática.

– Sí, a ver mmm. Quiero que hagas el segundo–dijo T.K

– Mmm ok… creo que es así– y sin darse cuenta lo había terminado rápido.

– ¡Muy bien, Kari! Parece que te gustan las Matemáticas tanto como a mí–la felicitó T.K

– Sí, me encantan, por eso, me sentía muy frustrada al no entender–afirmó Kari.

– Bueno, hay que apurarnos si queremos esos dos puntos – él agarró su lápiz y empezó a resolver los impares mientras ella hacía los pares.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos fueron los primeros en acabar así que, le entregaron los ejercicios a la profesora y les dijo que se habían ganado los dos puntos.

– ¡T.K lo hicimos!– gritó Kari emocionada.

– ¡Sí!– exclamó T.K sonriendo.

Y sin darse cuenta los dos se abrazaron, T.K había abrazado la cintura de Kari y ella lo abrazó rodeando su cuello, los dos sentían la misma corriente eléctrica que sentían cuando se tocaban pero, esta vez era más fuerte. Todos¸ incluido Davis, habían visto la escena. T.K no se había dado cuenta de que había cargado a Kari mientras la abrazaba y la hacía girar mientras que ella lo seguía abrazando y le sonreía. Los dos no paraban de reír. Davis, al ver esto, se puso rojo por los celos y los demás solo los molestaban.

Cuando escucharon que los molestaban, recién, notaron que no estaban solos. Así que, T.K decidió bajarla y la miró a los ojos, ella estaba roja tanto como él. Luego, T.K, vio que Davis, quien se le acercaba rojo de los celos y miró a Kari como si le pidiera una explicación.

– Kari, ¿Por qué estás abrazando a éste nuevito?– Davis estaba gritándole.

– ¡Davis, por favor! ¡No me vengas a hacer una escena!–dijo Kari seria.

– ¡Basta! Luego hablan de sus problemas amorosos–gritó la profesora–sigan con los problemas y en el caso de ustedes dos–señaló a T.K y a Kari– quédense en sus asientos y pueden hablar pero, bajo.

–Vamos T.K– dijo ella, estaba tan molesta con Davis que se fue a su asiento y esperó a que T.K se sentara a su costado.

–Bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó mientras se sentía raramente feliz por haber sido defendido por ella.

–Mmm, háblame de ti, me caes bien y desearía que seamos mejores amigos o por lo menos, amigos, ¿Qué dices? – ella sonreía mientras hablaba ya que, cuando hablaba con él sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

–Mmm, déjame pensarlo– contestó él mientras ponía una cara de pensativo, quería hacerla reír.

– ¡Hey! – ella le golpeó el hombro y se rió.

– ¡Auch! ¡Es broma!, claro que desearía ser tu mejor amigo–T.K se sentía emocionado por tener una mejor amiga ya que, él siempre fue muy tímido y en Francia, las chicas solo se le acercaban para salir con él. Los chicos siempre lo miraban mal ya que, pensaron que envés de ser tímido, era creído.

Acababa de tocar la campana y ellos recogieron sus cosas y dejaron las maletas

– T.K, ¿Desearías sentarte conmigo y con mi mejor amiga? – ella no creía que esas palabras habían salido de su boca ahora, temía a que le rechazara.

– ¡Claro!, pero y ¿Davis? –contestó él.

– ¡Ah! ¡No me importa! No me puede prohibir con quién estar y con quién no–Kari estaba empezando a enfadarse por todas las actitudes que su enamorado había tenido con ella.

–Tranquila, nos sentaremos juntos– dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella, la corriente eléctrica apareció una vez más.

En eso, T.K sintió que alguien lo empujaba a la pared y lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

* * *

**Jejjeje , qué tal el capítulo?... les gustó? vuelvo a subir otro más adelante c:...ya sabe, si desean, pueden dejar reviewsc:**


	5. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

**Jajajajjajaja para Teresa y Fiorella y para rosado xd. Estoy algo ocupada estas vacaciones por eso no he podido actualizar rápido, espero que haya alguien que aún lea mis historias xd. Recuerden no porque no me dejen reviews no subiré el otro ya que, lo hago por uno de mis programas favoritos c: disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Tú serás mi único recuerdo**

**Capítulo 05: ¿Almorzamos juntos?**

* * *

En eso, T.K sintió que alguien lo empujaba a la pared. Era nada más ni nada menos que el querido novio de Kari, Davis. T.K no había reaccionado.

– ¡Davis, ¿qué diablos te pasa?! –chilló Kari.

–No se te deja de insinuar–Davis agarró el cuello de la camisa de T.K y lo golpeó con la pared.

– ¡Basta!, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – Davis miró a Kari un poco enojado– no soy una cosa, sí soy tu enamorada pero, no un objeto que, cuando alguien tierno se me acerca, me reclamas como tuya.

Kari hablaba demasiado rápido y cuando dijo que el rubio era tierno, este y ella se sonrojaron, parecían dos manzanas que sabían que no podrían mirarse a los ojos.

* * *

_Wow, cree que soy tierno, no sé por qué me siento tan raro… como si me gustara que me viera así. Debería de decir algo porque no me parece como la esta tratando ese tal Davis, que tonto si se diera cuenta de lo dulce que es Kari y lo muy paciente que es, otra ya lo hubiese botado…¿Por qué me molesta si lo deja o no?_

* * *

–Eh…Davis, ¿no?, son Takeru Takaishi– el moreno asintió y lo soltó ya que se estaba poniendo morado–no seas tonto y date cuenta que Kari te quiere y te quiere mucho, no deberías de tratarla así, para mí, ella merece algo mejor que un gorila que por ser fuerte se cree la gran cosa y si alguien quiere ser amigo de ella, la trata como a un trofeo, ella merece algo mejor que un estúpido sin cerebro.

– ¿Qué haz dicho? –Davis se acercó otra vez y lo agarró del cuello. Pero, el agarre no duró por mucho tiempo ya que, la chica de ojos acaramelados se le acercó y le dio una bofetada que le dolió hasta al mismo Takaishi por lo fuerte que sonó.

– ¿Sabes qué Davis?... soy una chica muy paciente y lo he sido mucho estos tres meses que llevamos juntos pero, en serio, todo tiene un límite, eres un estúpido, avísame cuando madures–Lo empujó y agarró la mano de T.K.

Los dos pensaron que cuando habían salido del salón, se habían soltado pero, luego, se dieron cuenta que no, los dos se miraron fijamente, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Kari juraba que solo se podía perder en los ojos de Davis pero, desde que se encontró con ese rubio, las cosas cambiaron completamente.

–Lo siento–Kari estaba apenada, su cara le ardía.

–No hay problema–contestó él mientras la miraba de nuevo y le guiñaba el ojo, gesto que Kari encontró tierno.

–Bueno, llegamos–dijo ella mientras entraban.

El comedor era grande, las bancas eran de madera, las paredes eran verde limón y en estas paredes habían muchos afiches de los deportes, talleres artísticos, de cómo comer sano, etc. Lo que más le llamó la atención a T.K era un estante de madera de pino ya que, allí se encontraban todos los trofeos que el colegio había ganado el colegio además de recortes en donde también los destacaban, medallas, T.K estaba impresionado, sobretodo porque había un trofeo con el nombre de Kari pero, no era en deportes, era en canto.

–Debe de cantar como un ángel–susurró T.K en voz alta. Se sonrojó apenas se dio cuenta de eso.

– ¿Ah? – Kari no había escuchado bien pero, por alguna razón cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de él, era importante para ella.

–Nada, vamos a servirnos algo, muero de hambre–habló él mientras avanzaba la fila.

–Ja, tú y Yolei son iguales, creo que soy la única persona delicada entre todos ustedes–le respondió mientras agarraba un jugo de mango, ella amaba el mango.

–Sí claro, eres toda una dama que me golpea a cada rato–T.K se sorprendía mucho de su actitud con ella ya que, siempre fue un chico muy tímido y en su anterior colegio, él tenía pocos amigos.

– ¡T.K basta! –otro golpe al pobre rubio.

–¡Au...! –Pero se vio interrumpido al notar como la iluminada mirada de la castaña poco a poco se iba apagando– ¿Estas bien Kari?

–Eh…sí, es que, me siento mal por mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me ha apoyado y nunca ha cuestionado mis decisiones sino, me da consejos y es hora que yo haga lo mismo.

T.K se quedó asombrado por el discurso que su nueva amiga estaba dando y quiso saber a quién se refería.

–Mira T.K, Allí está mi mejor amiga, alguien que te caerá muy bien y que es muy graciosa y divertida, con ustedes… ¡Yolei Inoue! –al rubio le fascinó la manera en como Kari estaba hablando al final, parecía una presentadora de circo. Luego, el chico de ojos celestes dirigió su mirada a donde la chica tenía la suya.

Yolei Inoue era una chica un poco impulsiva, habladora y muy alegre o por lo menos eso le había comentado Kari mientras se dirigían al comedor. T.K vio a un chico a una chica muy simpática de cabello lila sentada en una banca, el cabello de Yolei le parecía un poco raro, nunca había visto ese tono pero, se veía muy bien cuidado y sedoso, le quedaba bien. Notó que ella tenía los ojos parecidos a los de Kari aunque, un poco más oscuros y ella usaba unos lentes un poco grandes pero, le pareció que iba de acuerdo con el resto de su apariencia.

Él trató de recordar lo que Kari le había dicho de su amiga pero, no se acordaba de que ella era seria porque a simple vista, Yolei (en ese momento), parecía alguien seria y callada… ¿Qué le habría pasado?

–¿Vamos? – T.K notó que Kari quería hacer algo para que su amiga estuviese bien y él quería ayudarla.

–Claro–Kari notó que T.K en serio deseaba conocerla porque mucha gente la tomaban como una chica que quería llamar la atención, incluso Davis pensaba eso y este era otro motivo por el cual ella pasaba todo el día con él.

Los dos avanzaron hasta la mesa en donde ella estaba sentada. Parecía como si no tuviese hambre porque solo jugaba con el puré. Kari sabía que eso era muy malo ya que, Yolei era delgada pero, ella podía comer toda la comida que entrara en su boca sin aumentar un kilo. Además, Yolei amaba el puré de la escuela.

–Hola Yolei–Kari se sentó a su costado mientras le sonreía.

–Hola– susurró ella, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien parado con una bandeja mientras le sonreía.

–Yolei…te presento a T.K Takaishi, es nuevo y te aseguro que te va a caer bien –dijo Kari.

–Disculpa T.K pero, de hombres no quiero saber nada–respondió mientras se acordaba del chico de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado.

–Te entiendo… con Kari todos creen que somos iguales, Kari que pena, te dije que deberías de ser un buen chico–mientras miraba como si la estuviese castigando.

– ¡No soy un chico! –Kari gritó ya que eso la había hecho enojar un poquito.

Yolei empezó a reír mientras la castaña se sorprendía. Ella juraba que al rubio que le iba a costar hacerla reír.

–Kari, eso te pasa por ser tan agresiva– Yolei le hizo un espacio a T.K para que se sentara en medio de las dos–Ahora te creen chico.

La chica de lentes y el chico de ojos celestes se entendían muy bien. Kari se sentía feliz pero, no sabía si T.K en serio la veía como un chico.

–Ah… ¿entonces también te pega? –dijo T.K–¿no te cansas?

–Te juro que lleva años de experiencia–contestó la pelimorada.

–Y de paciencia–complementó TK

–Sí y es rara pero es una muy linda chica–Yolei sentía que le podía decir todo al rubio.

–Basta…no se burlen de mí–Kari empezó a ofenderse… ¿de verdad era así?

–Es broma linda–dijo Yolei – Soy Yolei Inoue– y le estrechó la mano al de ojos azules.

–Lo siento Kari, no quería hacerte sentir mal–contestó el chico mientras le sacaba de manera delicada un mechón de su cara, notó que sin querer había ofendido a su linda amiga.

–Ya no importa–la castaña se sonrojó por lo que el rubio había hecho, le dedicó una sonrisa y fue correspondida con otra–Bueno, ahora que estás feliz dime, ¿qué tal tu día?

–Eh… me fue bien aunque sigo un poco triste por lo de Ken– Yolei bajó la cabeza mientras susurraba.

–Tranquila…todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro– y la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Quién es Ken? – preguntó T.K ya que, era una persona muy curiosa.

– ¿Le digo? –inquirió la castaña.

–Sí, claro, se ve de confianza además, me ayudará a soportarte–dijo la chica de anteojos mientras reía.

–Como si fuera difícil– bufó Kari.

–Bueno, Yolei, está enamorada de un chico de otro colegio que conoció y se llama Ken y bueno, para mí hacen una pareja perfecta pero, ella escuchó que estaba enamorado de una chica de nuestro colegio.

–Entonces, eres tú– contestó él después de analizar todo lo que le habían dicho.

– ¿Tú crees? –Yolei lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

–Pues, claro–afirmó T.K– ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti?

Yolei se sonrojó y lo abrazó, la castaña se sentía rara, como si sobraba, ahora entendía como debió de sentirse la pelimorada cuando ella estaba con Davis.

–Para ti también hay un abrazo–dijo él mientras pasaba su abrazo alrededor de ella, la extraña sensación apareció de nuevo y se sonrojaron, esto no pasó inadvertido por la pelimorada.

* * *

**Buuueno, aquí acaba ¿qué tal? mas vale tarde que nunca xd c: gracias por leer mis fics y nada hasta pronto c: Feliz año atrasadaaasooo c: je ^^  
**


End file.
